The Sin of Vongola
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: There is one secret that Tsuna had kept from everyone in his Family –even Reborn: The Vongola history, filled with Blood and Betrayal, haunts the Vongola Decimo. But what Tsuna doesn't know is that someone watches over him… and that someone is here to visit him tonight. One-Shot.


**Title: **The Sin of Vongola

**Summary: **There is one secret that Tsuna had kept from everyone in his Family –even Reborn: The Vongola history, filled with Blood and Betrayal, haunts the Vongola Decimo. But what Tsuna doesn't know is that someone watches over him… and that someone is here to visit him tonight.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **None

**Warning: **OoC-ness, Set TYL, Slight AU.

**Notes: **Italics are the 'memories' Tsuna is seeing in his dreams.

* * *

**The Sin of Vongola**

* * *

Tsuna gritted his teeth tight in his sleep.

_..._

"_It is confirmed."_

"_By attacking Cozart, he has made his intentions clear."_

"…_I never liked him…" _

"_I'm sorry, Giotto-san…" _

"…_Daemon Spade has betrayed us, Primo." _

"…_Let us go, everyone."_

___..._

His entire body, along with his bed and blanket, was soaked with sweat as a low moan escaped his lips.

_..._

"_It would seem that many are still loyal to Primo, Secondo." _

"_Hmph. I don't need idiots who don't know who is the new Boss." _

"_What would you like us to do, Secondo?" _

"…_Eliminate those idiots. I want the entire Family to know that I, Ricardo, am the new Boss of Vongola: Vongola Secondo!" _

"_Your wish is our command, Secondo." _

___..._

Beside the brunette, a small lion cub whimpered softly. It climbed onto its Master's chest and yelped repeatedly, trying to wake its Master to no avail.

_..._

"_Terzo. It appears that Don Cassa has been plotting against Vongola!"_

"_Oh?" _

"_He has been rally up some of the alliance members, it seems." _

"_Hn. Come on then." _

…

"_W-What? Break the alliance? Why?!" _

"_You know very well why, Don Cassa." _

"_V-Vongola Terzo…" _

"_I can't have you turning people against Vongola…" _

"_Arrivederci, Don Cassa…" _

"_No… Help!" _

___..._

In the cold, dark room, a small orange flame glowed, growing larger in size until a figure appeared. A soft orange flame burning on his forehead, the figure stood, a mere few steps away from the bed, a concerned frown set on his face.

_..._

"_How dare you?" _

"_Q-Q-Quarto! I-I c-can explain…!" _

"_Explain? I saw you, my Storm Guardian; my Right-Hand man, meeting with the enemy Boss. What do you want to explain?" _

"_I was just–"_

"–_Enough. I will not tolerate this." _

"_Quarto! No– Argh… Quar… to…" _

___..._

The lion cub noticed the extra presence immediately, turning around to snarl at the intruder, only to back down quickly when it realized who it was. The lion cub jumped off the bed to scamper to the figure, nuzzling against his leg as it whimpered in fear.

_..._

"_What should we do, Quinto?" _

"…_It is regrettable, but I'm afraid we cannot let him live." _

"_Even if he once helped us out?" _

"…_Even if he helped us. I am Vongola Quinto. I am responsible for the lives of everyone in the Vongola Famiglia. If there is a threat to the Family, past affiliation or not, it is my duty to eliminate it." _

"_I understand, Quinto." _

"_But you do not need to handle it personally." _

"_We, your Guardians, will handle it for you." _

___..._

The figure slowly lowered himself to one knee as he reached to pet the small cub in comfort.

_..._

"_The Puccetti Famiglia is growing far too quickly, Sesto." _

"_Will they be a threat?" _

"_Most certainly."_

"_We have attempted, many times, to extend our alliance to them, but have been rejected every time." _

"_It only goes to show that they believe that they are strong enough to go against Vongola." _

"_How regrettable…" _

"_Your orders, Sesto?" _

"_Wipe out the Puccetti Famiglia." _

___..._

Tsuna cried out as he clenched the blanket tight, his eyes squeezed impossibly tight.

_..._

"_The Family has been whispering furiously, Settimo." _

"_What are they saying?" _

"…_That you're weak. Your flame is weak. It is nothing compared to the previous Vongola Bosses." _

"_What?" _

"_That will not do, Settimo." _

"_The Family needs to follow the Boss absolutely." _

"_Of course. Hunt down the ones who speak out of line. I want them publicly executed." _

"_Understood, Settimo." _

___..._

The lion cub whimpered as it curled into itself, ears pressed flat against its skull. It pressed itself closer to the figure, who had since then picked up the lion cub, nestling it in his arms.

_..._

"_Ottavo, help!" _

"_What is going on?" _

"_It's the Randazzo Famiglia! They're backed by the Gelasso Famiglia!" _

"_Both of them are our alliance. Why…" _

"_Ottavo!" _

"_Let's go." _

"_What should we do?" _

"_They attacked us. Alliance or not, I will not let any harm come to the Vongola Famiglia!" _

"_We'll follow you all the way, Ottavo." _

"_Then let us go." _

___..._

The figure stepped closer to the bed, gently lifting a glove-covered hand to Tsuna's face. A small orange flame lit on his index finger as the figure brought it closer to Tsuna's forehead.

_..._

"_The Varia is rebelling, Nono." _

"_What?" _

"_Xanxus… He's attacking the Vongola Mansion!" _

"…"

"_Nono, run. You are, without a doubt, his target." _

"_No… I will confront him." _

"_Nono…" _

"_He may not be my son by blood, but I am still responsible for him. Furthermore, Varia may be an independent assassination squad, but they are still under Vongola. I will not tolerate their betrayal." _

"…_We will take care of the rest of the Varia for you." _

"_Be careful… Nono." _

…

"_We have your Guardians, Vongola Nono." _

"…"

"_Come now… Just give up. They're waiting for you." _

"_I will not." _

"_Hmph. Stubborn old man."_

"_Perhaps. Though it seems to be pointless, I should still point this out to you. You may take this old life, but that person… he will never let you live." _

"_You make such good jokes, Vongola Nono." _

"…"

"_Arrivederci, Vongola Nono." _

___..._

"_Noooooooooo!_"

Tsuna screamed, shooting upright in bed. The lion cub leaped from his perch on the figure's arms and onto Tsuna's lap, whimpering. Tsuna swallowed and hugged the cub tightly, as he sobbed into its fur.

"Gaooo…"

"Sorry, Natsu… Just for a bit… just stay like this for a bit…" Tsuna cried softly. Natsu made a small noise and wrapped his small tail around Tsuna's wrist as it nuzzled into its Master's chest. Tsuna hugged his partner tighter. The figure sat down quietly on the edge of the bed. He lifted a gloved-hand again, this time laying it gently on Tsuna's head. Tsuna raised his head with puffy red eyes. "…Primo…"

Giotto frowned and drew his descendent into a hug. Tsuna tried to hold back his tears, but found that he couldn't, as he sobbed into his ancestor's embrace. Giotto said nothing, gently holding Tsuna and letting him cry. Natsu, sandwiched between the two, buried itself into Tsuna's arms as it mewed softly.

The trio stayed like that for the longest of time until Tsuna finally calmed down and slowly pulled away.

"I'm sorry…" Tsuna murmured. "I didn't mean to break down like that…"

Giotto shook his head, "No… I should be the one apologizing, Decimo."

"It's not your fault, Primo." Tsuna said, glancing up at the blond. "You didn't expect this to happen. None of the Vongola Bosses did."

Giotto was silent for a while before he finally spoke, "…Ottavo… brought up that… very likely, it is because you are directly descendent from my blood that you are much more sensitive than the others." Giotto paused for a moment before continuing, "…to the point that visions of Vongola's past… haunts you."

Tsuna quietly processed the information. "…Grandpa… before he passed… He mentioned that my Hyper Intuition seemed to be stronger than his or Ottavo's."

Giotto nodded. "Indeed. Your Hyper Intuition is stronger than most."

Tsuna fell silent again, subconsciously tightening his hold on Natsu, who let out a soft, nearly inaudible yelp.

"…I don't think it's a bad thing." Tsuna finally decided.

Giotto arched an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"I can't count the number of times Hyper Intuition has saved my life." Tsuna started. "Maybe… the oversensitivity is a little bad… The visions are _definitely _not pleasant, but if I see them as a side-effect, then it's not so bad."

"Decimo…"

"Don't worry, Primo. I'll be fine. It won't be easy to see visions of Vongola's past, but… Well, as bad as it is, it's not as though it happens every night. It only happens once in a while." Tsuna gave a small smile, glancing down at the Sky Lion yelping softly at him. "And if it happens… I have Natsu with me. And I know… you're always watching over me." Tsuna smiled knowingly.

"Decimo…" Giotto smiled fondly. "…There's one other thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Tsuna frowned.

"…Your Family. You don't plan to tell them?" Giotto questioned.

Tsuna glanced away uncomfortably and shook his head.

"Decimo…"

"I… don't want them to worry." Tsuna said quietly. "And… even if I didn't tell them… Mukuro knows. Or, at least, he suspects something."

"He _is _an illusionist." Giotto mused. "Still… if you insist, then I shan't force you."

"Thank you, Primo." Tsuna smiled.

Giotto snuck a quick glance at the bedside clock, surprised at the time. "You need to rest, Decimo." Giotto said. "…If you like, I can seal your Hyper Intuition for tonight. I'm not certain if it will work, but that would lessen the chances of the visions returning…"

"No, that's alright." Tsuna shook his head. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but suddenly snapped his mouth shut again, crimson blooming across his cheeks.

"Decimo?" Giotto arched an eyebrow.

"I-It's n-nothing." Tsuna mumbled.

In his lap, Natsu whined lowly as it curled into itself.

"Obviously, it's something." Giotto replied. "What is it?"

Tsuna shook his head frantically. "I, umm… I'll take your advice and rest now. Come on, Natsu."

The Sky Lion perked up and leaped back into its previous perch beside Tsuna's head. The brunette lay down quickly, facing away from Giotto, and all but threw his blanket up to his face, leaving only the even messier mob of brown hair visible.

Giotto smiled fondly as he finally figured out what it was that Tsuna didn't ask. He got up and reseated himself on the edge of the bed again, this time closer to Tsuna's upper body. The Vongola Primo ran a gloved hand through unruly brown locks gently and comfortingly. Tsuna had tensed up at first, but started relaxing almost immediately after.

And for that night, Giotto quietly watched over his descendent as he slept, free from the haunting visions of Vongola's sins.

* * *

A/N: This was a random idea that popped into my head. The gist of the idea is that Tsuna sees the bloody history of Vongola like he did in the Vongola Trial of Succession in his sleep. From there, the idea just developed into a Hurt/Comfort fic. Thanks for reading again. Ciao Ciao~

EDIT: I forgot to mention this. If anyone is curious, at the end, where Tsuna wanted to say something but didn't, he actually wanted to ask Primo if he (Primo) could stay until he fell asleep. But, Tsuna being Tsuna, thought it was too embarrassing and didn't ask. Seems like Primo figured it out, after all~ Teehee.

Thank you for the favourites and reviews, peeps~ ;3

EDIT (09/07): Edited the format a little, plus cleared some mistakes.


End file.
